¿QUÉ PUEDE MAS LOS CELOS O EL AMOR?
by sumi21chan
Summary: Esta historia es un poco fuera de lo comun, se ven cosas que no deben hacerse en una relacion  ShizNat


DISCLAIMER: Mai Hime No me pertenece (porque si me perteneciera ya hubiera mandado a hacer segunda temporada pero con exclusivo énfasis en Shizuru y Natsuki y ver que pasó después del carnaval) es de sus respectivos autores y si Sunrise algún día decide darme la patente será mi (ok eso no pasará, solo en mis sueños delirantes…sin más a leer.

¿Qué PUEDE MAS, LOS CELOS O EL AMOR?

-es tan increíble que tuviéramos que venir a la montaña a acampar en un hotel casi perdido, es tan maravilloso, además que vamos a pasar tiempo a solas-musitaba una chica peli azul, mientras se registraba en la recepción del hotel. No iba sola era acompañada de lo que ella llamaba el amor de su vida.

-si es fantástico que por fin tuviéramos nuestro tiempo-respondió una castaña de mirar hipnótico, ambas chicas compartirían habitación incluso pidieron no ofrecer nada a menos que ellas lo solicitasen. Tras las indicaciones dadas por la peli azul las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, pero durante el trayecto una mucama giño el ojo y la peli azul le sonrió pero solo por cortesía, lo que esta no noto es que su novia castaña se dio cuenta y al voltear a verla la peli azul no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza o ocultar su "falta".

Trato de reaccionar y aclararle las cosas a la castaña pero para su mala suerte ésta ya caminaba más rápido hacia su habitación y no se le veía nada contenta.

-Shizuru espera, amor no es lo que crees-musito la peli azul caminando tras su novia tratando de tomar su mano, pero era inútil la castaña apresuraba mas su paso.

-como dices eso si yo vi como sonreías feliz –contestó la castaña mientras comenzaba a lloriquear.

-te lo juro-objetó la peli azul al alcanzarla -no fue eso, ella solo me saludo y respondí con una sonrisa.

-es que tú no sonríes con nadie solo conmigo-reprocho mirar carmesí llorando.

-perdóname, es mejor que vayamos a descansar-ambas féminas terminaron de llegar a su recamara, a pesar de seguir insegura de lo que decía su peli azul la castaña volvió a cuestionar.

-de verdad que solo tienes ojos para mí -cito con un puchero de lo más lindo, la peli azul solo rió con ternura comprendiendo la desconfianza, observaba como su chica se ponía una pijama sexy.

-sí, solo tengo ojos para ti, ahora ya vámonos a dormir, olvidemos lo que pasó hoy ¿sí? Prometo no volver a hablarle a nadie que no sea necesario durante nuestro viaje-abordó a su chica con esas palabras para que se calmase y no solo por eso sino porque de verdad ella solo tenía ojos para la castaña.

La peli azul regresa de su día poco común, que entre todo lo extraño que fue lo compartió con una peli naranja poco decisiva en amoríos, pero segura como mujer de sus gustos y consejos que amablemente compartió sus recomendaciones para con la ojiesmeralda

-Una vez más gracias Mai en serio sin ti no habría sabido que hacer, te prometo que te voy a recompensar.-la peli azul se paró en seco y cerró su móvil.-mi amor que haces aquí yo apenas iba a buscarte…

-te has demorado más que de costumbre…supongo algo te entretuvo.

-si, así fue respondió seria la ojiesmeralda

-¿y tu moto?

-la…lleve al taller por que anda fallando y tengo miedo que no responda y te pase algo mientras andes conmigo.

-¿con quién estabas?

-no con nadie, ¿nos vamos ya?

En el monte fuji ocho chicas acampaban cerca de la playa…

-que tanto es lo que tú y Mai hacían en la cabaña…y porque te encontré atándole la parte posterior del bikini –preguntó una celosa chica ojos carmín

-tuvo un pequeño tropezón y se le desataron los tirantes…-repuso la peli azul

-y tu bien acomedida te ofreciste a atarlo ¿no?-la castaña se cruzó de brazos y frunció como pocas veces las cejas

-shiz… hoy no por favor.-rechistó azotando los brazos la peli azul

-ya estoy harta de tus malditos celos, no puedo creer que hasta de tu amiga desconfíes…que tan bajo has caído al ir a amenazarla a su propia casa, si supieras…si supieras que…ella es una buena amiga, es mas tuya que mía.-musito la peli azul

-No pienses que te voy a creer que has pasado todo el día con ella solo por mi o ¿si? Y sobre todo me gritas…

-No te grité pero…perdóname es que hoy estoy muy cansada no fue mi intención decirte esas cosas

En un edificio moderno y de gustos serios la ojiesmeralda arribaba al morir la tarde, sin mucho que comentar y con celular aun en mano atendía despreocupada la llamada, introdujo las llaves en la perilla la giró tres veces y abrió su depa que ya permanecía a oscuras por las penumbras de una nueva noche.

-Sí, no se preocupe mañana estaré lista con todo, solo confirmo hoy y le aviso-avanzó a su piso sin prender luces, cerró la puerta y finalizó su conversación

-Así que ese debe ser tu motivo por el cual hoy no me fuiste a visitar-una voz ya reconocida interrumpió a la peliazul.

-Amor que sorpresa verte pero que haces a oscuras ¿por qué no enciendes la luz?-citó con alegría la ojiesmeralda

-Te pregunté si ese fue el motivo por el cual hoy no me fuiste a ver…-sentencié seria mirar rubí

-En parte sí, pero solo venia a ducharme y a cambiarme para poder ir a verte…ya estaba a punto de marcarte-citó la peli azul con una tranquilidad abrumadora

-De seguro estabas con una de esas-los celos de la castaña volvían a relucirse y su tono de voz ya resultaba bastante molesto

-¿De esas que Shizuru?-preguntó la peli azul, encendió la lámpara del lugar y miró decepcionada a mirar rubí.

-Con una de esas tipas con las que te ves, -respondió la castaña molesta, se paró del sillón en el que se encontraba -Si piensas que voy a creerte que trabajaste hoy o que te salió un compromiso estas equivocada-dijo con furia y enojo.

-Me vale un reverendo comino si me crees o no, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Al principio creía que tus celos eran normales y hasta lindos que eran una seña de todo lo que amas, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de grado-estalló la peli azul mirando seriamente a mirar rubí, tenía que parar esas discusiones sin sentido

-yo no pensé que te molestara tanto el tiempo tan miserable que me dabas.

-pues piensa lo que quieras, solo deseo que después de esto no te arrepientas,

-ya no lo soporto ni un momento más ¡terminamos!-gritó la castaña, para luego acercarse a la peliazul y propinarle una bofetada

-espero que estés segura de lo que dices, porque no será como la última vez que fui a pedirte perdón el día de la fiesta de Yukino que me tocó entretenerla para que no supiera que era fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, y tú te molestaste porque pensabas que Yukino me iba a engatusar… no, esta vez no iré tras de ti.-citó tomándose la mejilla roja con la mano -Piensa bien las cosas porque no abra vuelta de hoja.-sentenció mirando a los ojos a la chica carmín.

-dime lo que quieras yo quiero terminar contigo-respondió la castaña segura de sí.

-No te arrepientas de lo que dices y ojalá mañana no quieras buscarme yo no estaré.

-Eso no me importa ya lo dije hay miles esperando por mi –volvió a recalcar la castaña

-Me alegra escucharlo, pero de esos miles que dices apuesto que ni uno solo, escúchame Shizuru Fujino ni todos juntos te amaran como yo, nadie podrá quererte más o igual que yo, nadie.

-…-la ojirubí no respondió solo miro a la ojiesmeralda decidida.

-Si mañana me vez no me hables y a lo mejor querrás que vuelva pero créeme será tarde ya, para ti y para mi…-la peliazul estaba en serio cabreada, aun le ardía el golpe que estaba en su mejilla

-Tu… no lo dices en serio-retó una vez más la castaña, estaba lejos de ser aquella tranquila y apacible chica de la que se enamoró la peli azul.

-Si tan fiada estas vete, anda vete recuerda que yo al igual que tu puedo tener a quien quiera,-dio un paso al lado extendió su mano dando a entender que tenia paso,

-¡ah sí!, se me olvidaba puedes tirarte a Midori sensei con solo invitarle un par de jarras de cerveza y que tal esa de la cafetería que se te ofrece siempre que puede… ah y que no se te pase Mai ¿cierto?

-Es mi limite Shizuru,-la peli azul empuñó sus manos y frunció el seño dio un gran respiro para poder contenerse -pero por todo lo que siento por ti no te faltare al respeto, y no trates a las demás como…

-¿Qué, como unas zorras?-fanfarroneó la castaña

-ya basta Shizuru, detente ahorita que aun tengo paciencia

-¿me vas a pegar?, por fin sacaras un poco de orgullo… "princesa de hielo" – las cosas subían de nivel con cada osada palabra que brotaba de la boca de la carmín.

-dije que ya estuvo bueno-la detuvo la peliazul antes de que ya no se pudiera contener

-tienes miedo de que no puedas hacerlo, ¡ah ya sé! De seguro vienes débil después de estar toda la tarde con la tetas grandes, ¿esa fue tu razón para ponerme el cuerno con ella? Su gran y estúpido atributo

-…

-No me contestas, así que eh dado en el clavo.

-Mi amor no es como lo crees es solo que…-la peliazul por un momento flaqueó y decidió calmar el oleaje del mar antes que se convirtiera en un tsunami.

-Me voy antes de acabar con tu orgullo o mejor dicho lo poco que te queda y al igual que tu, yo me divertiré esta noche, te espero mañana aunque no sé si vaya estar con fuerza s para entonces-la castaña salió del lugar dando un ligero portazo para dejar en claro las situaciones, la peli azul dejó caer su pesado cuerpo en el suelo, lo hizo de rodillas...sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño y brillante objeto

-¡Que no es te olvide esto!-lo arrojó contra la inerte puerta y cerró sus puños. Atrayendo para sí el silencio.

-Estoy segura que no tardará en salir pero no me encontrara -la castaña cruzó el patio, dirigió su vista hacia donde se parquean los vehículos – ¿por qué se ve tan vacio?, ya eso no importa-el móvil comenzó a sonar y aun con todo el disgusto que tenia no podía ignorar a la persona que le llamaba, sabía que de nada sirve ignorar a alguien tan persistente como lo es una rubia escandalosa y voluntariosa exacto como lo es Haruka, así opto por contestar -¿diga?

-Bubuzuke espero no estés haciendo algo pervertido que yo esté interrumpiendo

-¡¿Que sucede Haruka para que llamas?-cortó de pronto mirar rubí.

-¿cómo que para qué?, quiero ser la primer persona en felicitarte, Yukino me acaba de decir que hoy te proponen matrimonio…sigo estando en desacuerdo mira que tu y…

-¡Haruka!-se escuchó otra voz

-ya Yukino,-continuó la rubia -Shizuru felicidades espero que yo sea la primer persona en decírtelo porque esa rebelde, Yukino y Mai lo planearon sin que yo lo supiera y aun no sé ¿por qué?…

-¿Haruka que estás diciendo?-cuestionó mirar rubí ya se había percatado que ese fue un mal día para perder los estribos y dejar salir a alguien que siempre mantuvo ocupada bajo una máscara de perfección

-como que ¿qué? Pues que a esta hora la "señorita siempre ando sola" ya te pidió que te cases con ella…en Holanda, Canadá, México…no se qué lugar prefieras. Que escondidito se lo tenía, mira que vender su moto y trabajar después de clases para poder dar ese gran paso.-la rubia le había abierto los ojos a la ojirubí solo que su cuerpo se paralizó por un instante- ya me voy Yukino no deja de hacer señas y una vez más felicidades aunque en tu caso es pobre de ti.-la castaña tenia la mirada perdida y tornada cristalina, dejó caer el celular y regresó su paso más que por voluntad lo hacía por el sentimiento, sabía que la ojiesmeralda no lo soportaría mas y que aún conservaba aquel revolver que obtuvo el verano pasado.

-Nat… tu moto….yo…-entre balbuceos apresuró el paso rememorando lo que hasta hace minutos había gritado y reclamado a su peli azul.

-yo no me quedare a ver cómo me destrozas el alma,-susurró mirar aceitunado dejando caer un par de lagrimas -probablemente fue muy apresurado de mi parte creer que tu y yo…-la peliazul sonrió de medio lado, se levantó del suelo donde aun se encontraba y como zombi se acercó a un buro cerca de su cama, jalo el cajón de este y tomo lo único que por mucho la mantuvo ocupada, un objeto frio de metal que solo por segundos puede sentir tibieza y generar calor -después de todo si te voy a usar…-citó ausente, miró su oscuro alrededor…Cinco segundos bastaron para tomar la decisión final…y en todo el edificio se escuchó un estruendoso ruido. La castaña sintió que en ese segundo un pedazo de su ser se esfumaba como la neblina al sol…

-¡Natsuki!...

N/A : esto es casi todo, pero déjenme decirles que tienen que esperar el epílogo.

Déjenme Reviews y mil gracias por leer mis locuras.


End file.
